Bravo
NOTE: 40TH PAGE! (there's too much to cover. so I'll just have to write an article about these infamous 1997 idents, probably one of the scariest logos of all time) WARNING: THESE IDENTS ARE EXTREMELY VIOLENT. IF EATING HUMAN EYEBALLS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, THEN YOU SHOULD NOT WATCH THE VIDEO. Logos: These idents start with a blue background, then end with the channels logo in blue (with the top being on fire) and its name in orange. Without further ado, let's get straight to these idents! Screwhead: '''A blue human being is seen going absolutely crazy against a dark blue screen. We can also see some rectangles behind the person. Every time the person moves, the screen flashes rapidly. '''Snack: A small fork puts a human eyeball out of a pickle jar. It drips once Bathroom: A toilet brush slowly falls into a bucket with dirty water. When it does, the water splashes a little bit. Maggots: maggots are seen in a bowl with a spoon next to them. You can hear crunching sounds, implying that a person is having them for breakfast. Criminal: A criminal moves up in a line. Someone takes several pictures of him facing left and right. Then, the criminal glares at the viewer Rabbit Farm: '''Several rabbits are wondering around on a farm. Suddenly, someone (who is off-screen) throws a grenade. Which explodes, this is obviously censored. Since we can see the same blue background as before '''Cheese Grater: '''A girl is seen licking a cheese grater. Although her tongue doesn't get cut off (if it was real, then see would have cut her tongue off) '''Screwhead II: '''Basically the same as the first ident, but slightly extended. '''Pierced: '''The screen focuses on a pierced butthole, it zooms out until we see the companies name and logo. '''Lunatic: an insane person laughs at the viewer. His body is also tied up and screws are stuck in his head. His eyes are also slightly bloody Kitten: The screen focuses on a kitten. About to be slaughtered to his/her death Goldfish: A goldfish is seen in a blender, which is eventually blended up. This is also censored Scare Factor: Depends on the ident: Screwhead: '''Medium to Nightmare. Everything about this ident is really unnerving, the psychotic glare of the man will most likely make people stay up at night. '''Snack: Off the scale. One of the 5 idents in this collection to score an off the scale ranking, the fact that someone likes to eat eyeballs as a snack will make you lose your appetite. The sound effects don't help either. Toilet: Minimal to High. It's kind of grotesque, but nowhere near as scary as the other ones Maggots: '''High to Nightmare. Some people may find this ident '''unwatchable '''towards the end. Due to the grotesque imagery, and unnerving sound effects '''Criminal: '''Nightmare. Bordering on off the scale. The criminals psychotic glare may unnerve a lot of people. '''Rabbit Farm: Off the scale. It'll certainly upset animal lovers or people sensitive to violence. Arguably one of the scariest idents of all time. Cheese Grater: Low to Nightmare. Due to a girl licking a cheese grater, which will unnerve younger viewers. Screwhead II: S'''ame as Screwhead I '''Pierced: Off the scale. One of the most disgusting idents in television history, It'll most certainly make people lose their appetite Kitten: Off the scale. Arguably the most disturbing ident the company has ever done, it's also really sad as well. Goldfish: Same as kitten. Category:Nightmare logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Off The Scale